The Clique, parties, plans and boyfriends
by CriticCorner
Summary: In this story the clique will go to a lot of parties. People will break up and get back together. full of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique. **

**Hey guys! This is my third story! I'm not sure where I'm ****gonna****go**** with it but let me know what you think!**

"Just go!" Dylan gave Massie a shove. Massie sighed dramatically.

"Go now!" Kristen and Alicia both said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Massie snapped. She sighed again and stood up. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned back to her friends. "Wish me luck."

She walked down the stairs and saw her parents sitting by the counter drinking coffee and talking. It was early Saturday morning and that night Massie's parents were leaving on a trip. Massie was staying here. The girls had looked forward to this for a while and they wanted to have a party. Massie knew that she couldn't throw one without her parent's permission. They would find out. "Good morning Mom, Dad." Massie said.

"Hello Angel." Her dad said.

"Well, I uh…" _just say it _"I want to have a party when you're gone!"

Kendra put down her coffee. "Massie…"

"Please?" Massie clasped her hands together "Remember, I'm in eighth grade!"

William and Kendra looked at each other.

Kendra looked back at Massie "Honey, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"We'll let you know." William said.

"What?" Massie and Kendra asked at the same time.

William looked at Massie. "Your mother and I will discuss it, and then we will let you know."

"Ok," Massie said "Well tell us as soon as you can, like in the next fifteen minutes!" Massie ran back up the stairs before her parents could say anything.

Massie opened the door and her friends sat up eagerly and threw questions on her.

"So?"

"Can we?"

Massie held up her hands. "Please, please." She waited for everyone to stop talking. "My parents will let us know."

The girls sat in a circle and started talking about how cool it would be to have a party with no parents.

"Guys, let's not get our hopes up." Claire said, right before Massie's mother walked in the room.

"That was quick." Massie said.

"Yes, well, it wasn't a very hard decision to make." Kendra said.

The PC exchanged worried glances.

Kendra sighed "I just wish I could help you plan it."

The girls immediately burst into cheers. Massie jumped up and gave her mom a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The girls cheered a bit more and Kendra left.

"Alicia, get pens and paper, Dylan think about what we should wear, Kristen, find out what day it should be on and Claire, get on the computer and spread the word."

**Reviews are really good. THANKS!**


	2. The party: Part one

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique.**

It was Friday and Massie's parents had been gone for almost a week. The girls all sat in the car on the way home from school thinking about what would happen that night.

"I'm so excited!" Kristen suddenly screeched.

"This day has come so fast!" Alicia said "It's going to be the coolest party ever!"

"Hey Dylan, did Kemp ever get back to you?" Massie leaned over to Dylan.

"Yep. He's coming."

"Great. Now all the Briarwood Boys are coming and we are going to do some heartbreaking!" Massie beamed "Everyone has their outfits ready?" The girls nodded.

As soon as they got back to Massie's house they raced up the stairs to get ready. About two hours later, they finally rated Massie a 9.9 and went downstairs to the backyard.

They all stood observing the scene. There was a table with a wide variety of beverages. A man with a fancy suit stood behind it, to serve the drinks. Beanbags were spread around the pool, with candles glazing in the dark night all around. A dance floor was layed out with a DJ. There was a chocolate fountain in the center of the yard, surrounded by platters with marshmallows, strawberrys,bananas, and more.

The girls each had on dresses that resembled eachothers. They flowed out around the knees. Massie's

was lavender, Claire's was sky blue, Kristens was pink, Dylans was a light green, and Alicia's was red. They all looked fantastic. Finally Massie heard voices coming into the backyard.

"Look like you're busy!" Massie ordered as she ran over to the food spreadout and looked like she was organizing something.

Twenty minutes later the party was in full swing. Massie spotted Kristen talking to some B lister guy, looking bored.

"Hey Kris! Over here!" Massie called.

"Shucks, Massie needs to talk to me. Bye!" She ran over to Massie. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Massie opened her mouth to say something when she spotted Cam, Derrington, and Josh standing about five feet behind Kristen.

"Look behind you." Massie whispered. Kristen turned around and saw the three boys.

Alicia came up beside them. "Josh has been flirting with other girls all night! He's totally ignoring me!"

"Look! A cute guy! Go flirt with him in front ofJosh!" Claire said, coming up behind them. Alicia ran off in direction of the cute guy.

"There's Cam." Claire said.

"I know." Massie said. "Now let's go greet our guests." She grabbed Kristen's hand and Claire's hand and started to laugh as they walked over to the boys. Claire and Kristen followed suit.

"Oh hey guys." Massie pretended to notice the boys for the first time.

"Who's that guy Alicia's talking to?" Josh asked.

"Oh that's this really popular guy who Alicia thinks is totally cute."

"Doesn't he know that she's almost taken?"

"Then go talk to her."

Josh glared and stomped off.

"Nice party Massie. Great job Kristen." Cam said.

Claire looked at Derrington "You look great Derrick."

Derrick smiled "Yeah, I know."

Massie snickered.

Kristen laughed. Derrick looked over at her as her blond hair fell over her shoulder.

"Uh, Cam, C'mere." Derrick dragged him away.

"Dude, look at Kristen, she looks hot!" Derrick laughed.

Before Cam could answer they heard a gasp. Derrick turned around and saw Dylan. "Uh, Dylan-"

Dylan ran in the direction of her friends.

"Crap!" Derrick said. Him and Cam looked over at the girls. They watched Kristen's mouth drop open and Massie glare.

"Go make him not like you!" Massie demanded. Kristen looked up at Derrick. She used to like him. He looked away.

"Uh, okay." Kristen walked slowly toward the guys. "Hey Derrick I um-"

"Hey Kristen. Walk with me. Talk with me." Derrick led her over toward the beverage table.

Cam was left standing alone so he walked back to Massie and Claire.

"Where are they going?" Massie demanded. Cam shrugged. Massie stomped away. Claire glanced awkwardly at him. He glanced awkwardly back.

"Hows Nikki?" Claire asked.

"I wouldn't know." Cam answered.

Claire narrowed her eyes. Cam turned so he was facing her. They stared, glaring for a long time until finally Cam noticed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said before turning and running toward Massie and Dylan.

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	3. The party: Pary two

**Dis****c****laimer: I don't own the clique.**

**Im**** really sorry for the LONG ****LONG****LONG****LONG****waiit**

**Lots of Drama In this chapter baby!**** OMG! This is the longest chapter ever! **

"Yeah, well, I'm just gonna…" Kristen started to walk away but Derrick grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I-"

Kristen yanked her hand away and looked around, to make sure that Massie hadn't seen. She looked back at Derrick and swallowed. He was hot. _Snap out of it!_ She warned herself. She couldn't like Derrick. He was Massie's.

Massie stomped right over to Dylan. A glare on her face.

"Hot guys?"

"Three." Dylan pointed out three different guys across the yard. Massie straightened her dress and hair and started walking toward one of the guys. She poked his shoulder and he turned around. He was totally ah-dorable. He had brown hair, almost the same style as Derrington's and light blue eyes. Normally, Massie would play hard to get with a guy this cute, but this was an emergency.

"Hey, I'm Massie."

"Paul. Nice party."

"So, Paul, care to join me for a drink?"

Paul smiled and held out his arm for her to take "My Pleasure."

Massie grabbed onto his arm and smiled. It was going great.

Claire ran over to Dylan just as Massie was leaving. She grabbed on Dylan's shoulder for support and panted.

"I. Am. Out. Of. Breath." Claire said, in between breaths.

"I can tell." Dylan said. Claire stood up straight and looked around. She let out a small scream and took off running again. _That was __weird ._Dylan thought. She turned behind her and saw Cam running towards her. He was out of breath also when he arrived.

"Where's. Claire. Going?" He asked.

"Beats me." Dylan said.

Alicia was talking to the cute boy when she saw Josh running up out of the corner of her eye. Butterflies started to flutter around in her stomach.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Josh grabbed her arm and pulled her away before she could answer.

"Who's that?" He put his hands on his hips.

Alicia crossed her arms. "Horatio."

Josh snickered and covered his mouth "Horatio?"

Alicia tried not to smile. She pushed him "Shut up."

"Well, why are you talking to him?"

"Because I want to." Alicia shot back.

"Well, does he like you?"

Alicia looked over at Horatio who was now talking to someone else. "Who doesn't?"

"Well does he know that you almost have a boyfriend?" Josh was looking at Horatio with a death glare.

"I don't." Alicia said.

Josh whipped around to face her. "Why not?"

"Because you've been flirting with other girls all night!" Alicia put her hands on her hips also.

"What?! No I haven't!"

Alicia looked around. "Aha! See? Right there."

"Shanna? She's a ditz."

Alicia glared. "Then why were you talking to her?"

"To make you come talk to me! Okay?"

Alicia smiled. _Victory is mine._

They stood there for a couple minutes, not knowing what to say. Finally Josh grabbed her hand.

"Can I be your almost boyfriend again?"Josh asked.

"You can be my real boyfriend if you want." Alicia said.

Josh kissed Alicia.

"Wanna go to the make-out section?" Josh asked, pointing to the beanbags and candles surrounding the pool.

"It was my idea." Alicia told him.

Massie leaned against the drinks table. Paul had already confessed that he liked her and now she just had to get Derrick to notice. But how? She couldn't walk up to Derrick and say "Hey, Paul likes me."

She saw Alicia and Josh heading to the make-out section that Alicia insisted on. Hey! Perfect!

Massie glanced over to the area noticeably. Paul looked too.

"Wanna go sit down?" He asked.

"Yep." Massie smiled.

Derrick was having second thoughts about Kristen. He had seen Massie walking around with some guy and now he was jealous. He was about to say never mind when he glanced over and saw Massie making out with the guy she had been with all night!

"Um…" Derrick started.

"Look, I'm really leaving because-"

Derrick grabbed Kristen's arm and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"EW!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. She wiped her lips and ran toward the bathroom. She glanced behind her just in time to see Massie, glaring at her.

Dylan was talking to another random guy when Claire ran up and grabbed her arm. Out of breathe again. Dylan gave her a questioning look and she held up one finger.

"I. have. Been. Running. This. Whole. Party."

"Why?"

But Claire had already run away, her arms sprawled out beside her.

"CLAIRE!" Cam yelled angrily as he ran past Dylan. Dylan shook her head.

Claire ran past Alicia and Josh making out. She ran past Massie telling a random guy that she didn't really like him. She ran past the bathroom and heard Kristen crying. She ran past Dylan and smiled and waved. She ran behind a tree and put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

"Claire."

Claire gasped and turned around, eyes wide in terror.

"I've been chasing you forever!" Cam said.

Claire looked down "I'm really embarrassed."

"Claire, I never liked Nikki, but I still should have told you." Cam said.

"I'm sorry I looked in your journal Cam."

"It's okay."

They stared at each other for a long time. Claire chewed on the inside of her mouth. Cam licked his lips. They both wanted the same thing.

**Okay, ****If**** I don't get a lot of reviews, I'm not updating. LOVE YA LOTS!**


End file.
